


Banished From The Cave

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 19 Children, F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 19 ChildrenDamian better run.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Banished From The Cave

Tim tripped over a toy car, "Charlie! Clean up your toys, or we'll tell Grandpa Bruce you're not allowed in the Batcave anymore!" 

Their ten year old pounded down the stairs.

He pouted, "Please don't ban me from the Cave! Uncle Damian was going to teach me how to fight with a sword!" 

Marinette snapped her head, "He was going to do what!?" 

She made her way to the front door. Her husband and child looked like deer caught in the headlights. 

After Marinette left, Tim pulled out his phone to call his younger brother. 

"What do you want?" 

"Marinette learned about you teaching Charlie how to use a sword." 

A beat passed. 

"Fuck," his voice grew fainter as Damian pulled his face away from the phone to shout, "Alfred get me on the next flight to Alaska!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
